Naruto Nara
by STRinc
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto terlahir sebagai seorang Nara dan merupakan kembaran dari Shikamaru? Apa jadinya jika Naruto memiliki kecerdasan yang terlampau tinggi meski usianya masih muda? Apa jadinya jika Naruto memiliki kemalasan yang juga lebih parah dari anggota klan Nara lainnya? Semuanya ada di sini.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Nara**

**Summary: **Apa jadinya jika Naruto terlahir sebagai seorang Nara dan merupakan kembaran dari Shikamaru? Apa jadinya jika Naruto memiliki kecerdasan yang terlampau tinggi meski usianya masih muda? Apa jadinya jika Naruto memiliki kemalasan yang juga lebih parah dari anggota klan Nara lainnya? Semuanya ada di sini.

_**An adventure fanfiction**_

**Ranting: Teen**

**Warn: **_Not Uzumaki Naruto, Alive MinaKushi, Alternative Universe, Super-Genius Intellect Naru._

**NOTE: **Typo(s), Out of Chara, Originak Chara, Some Original Jutsu.

**Chapter 1: Naruto Nara**

**Konohagakure no Sato.**

Seorang anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun terlihat berjalan menyusuri desa di sore itu dengan wajah mengantuk dan kesal yang bercampur. Anak itu adalah Naruto Nara, putra kedua Shikaku Nara yang merupakan kembaran sekaligus adik dari Shikamaru Nara. Ia baru saja kabur untuk sementara dari rumah setelah ayahnya terlibat cekcok dengan sang bunda, atau bisa dibilang ayahnya tengah di nasihati oleh sang bunda karena kemalasannya. Kemarahan itu berbuntut pada kedua putra mereka yang tengah tidur. Shikamaru memutuskan menuju ke rumah Choji Akimichi, sahabtnya, untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, sementara Naruto memutuskan mencari tempat yang lebih damai dan tenang untuk tidur.

Dengan wajah kesal+ngantuknya, Naruto menyusuri desa tanpa menghiraukan warga yang tengah melangsungkan aktivitasnya. Ketika melewati taman bermain, ia melihat banyak anak seusianya yang bermain bersama, namun ada satu anak yang terlihat menyendiri di sebuah ayunan di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari anak lainnya. Naruto yang semula mengantuk, jadi sedikit tertarik melihat anak berambut pirang dengan mata biru safir itu.

Naruto kemudian menuju ke taman itu, atau lebih tepatnya menuju ke ayunan itu. Anak berambut pirang itu melamun, larut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Naruto pun tidak mengusik, ia hanya melompat ke atas pohon dan berbaring, namun tidak tidur. Ia mengamati si pirang yang terlihat sama sekali tidak bergeming dari ayunan itu. Anak itu terlihat tidak berusaha untuk bermain bersama anak lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut bermain?" suara Naruto akhirnya keluar.

Si anak pirang terkejut, kemudian mencari asal suara itu. Ke atas, samping kiri, kanan, dan belakang. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun. Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Atasmu" katanya. Si pirang kemudian menoleh ke atas, dan menemukan seorang bocah seusainya yang berbaring di atas pohon. Si pirang pun agak terkejut.

"A-ano, mereka tidak mau bermain denganku. Mereka bilang aku adalah monster" kata si pirang dengan nada sedih. Mendengar itu, dahi Naruto berkerut. Ia kemudian mengamati bocah itu dari atas ke bawah, dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan. 'Anak ini mirip Yondaime-sama, dia pasti putra mereka' batin Naruto. Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, ia tersenyum tipis. 'Betapa bodohnya warga desa ini' batin Naruto.

"Kau sama sekali bukan monster" kata Naruto, lalu turun dari pohon itu. "kau sama sepertiku, punya dua tangan, punya dua kaki, satu hidung dengan dua lubang, dua bola mata, dan satu mulut" lanjut Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan, menendang kecil kaki, menarik hidung dan menusuk kedua lubangnya dengan jari, menunjuk dua mata, dan menarik pipi si pirang, hingga mulutnya jadi melebar.

SI pirang yang di perlakukan seperti itu menjadi agak kesal, namun di sisi lain ia juga senang dan terharu. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tidak melihatnya sebagai monster, melainkan seperti seharusnya. Seorang anak kecil yang polos. Naruto menatap si pirang dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Naruto Nara, siapa Namamu?" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah si pirang untuk bersalaman.

Si pirang yang melihat itu semakin terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa berpikir, ia langsung memeluk Naruto sambil menangis. Naruto agak terkejut melihat reaksi anak pirang ini, namun seketika tersenyum. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini pertama kalinya si pirang di perlakukan secara manusiawi. Melihat ia dijauhi selama berada di taman ini. Naruto pun mengelus punggung si pirang. "Mau sampai kapan memelukku? Kau bahkan belum memberitahukan namamu" kata Naruto, setelah tangis si pirang reda.

Si pirang kemudian melepas pelukannya, menampakkan wajah putih yang memerah. Si pirang kemudian memainkan jarinya pertanda ia malu. "Ma-maaf, aku hanya senang karena ada yang tidak memandangku seperti monster" kata si pirang dengan wajah memerahnya. Naruto tersenyum pada si pirang, lalu kembali bertanya. "Jadi, siapa Namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Uzumaki Mito, salam kenal Naruto-kun" kata si pirang, atau Mito dengan senyum manisnya.

_Kryuuukk_

Sebuah suara muncul dari perut Mito, membuat si wajah si pirang semakin memerah. Naruto terwtawa kecil mendengar suara perut Mito yang kelaparan. "Ayo, kita pergi makan!" Ajak Naruto, setelah tawanya reda. Mito terlihat agak ragu, meski ia lapar kedai di Konoha tidak akan menerimanya. "Ano Naruto -Kun, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, tidak akan ada yang mau menerimaku di kedai mereka" kata Mito sambil menunduk. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu ke kedai, Mito. Ayo ke rumahku" kata Naruto, memperjelas ajakannya. "Kaa-chan pasti akan memasak besar setelah bertengkar dengan tou-chan, jadi akan banyak makanan di rumah" lanjut Naruto. Mito kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto, yang masih tersenyum kepadanya. Mito pun hanya bisa ikut ketika Naruto menarik tangannya untuk pulang ke kediaman klan Nara.

**Nara Clan Mansion**

Malam di kediaman klan Nara menjadi lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Suasana yang biasanya di sertai wajah mengantuk ketiga lelaki tercinta Yoshino kini berganti dengan tawa karena kehadiran anak perempuan berambut pirang yang terus membuat lelucon yang mewarnai makan malam mereka. Shikaku jadi banyak tersenyum, Shikamaru pun ikut tertawa beberapa kali. Sementara anak yang membawa Mito ke kediaman itu juga menampilkan senyum tipis, meski disertai wajah ngantuk karena ia tidak melanjutkan tidurnya tadi.

Namun Naruto jadi agak bersyukur karena membawa Mito, karena biasanya Yoshino akan mengomel terlebih dahulu ketika ShikaNaru pulang sore. Namun kali ini mereka terhindar dari omelan sang kaa-chan karena kehadiran Mito. Shikaku pun terlihat lebih tenang karena Yoshino tidak banyak mengomel. Kehadiran Mito membawa kelihatannya membawa berkah untuk mereka. Mereka terlihat menikmati makan malam kali ini, dan menyelesaikannya setelah kenyang. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang dengan Yoshino seusai makan malam, Mito akhirnya pamit pupang dengan di temani Naruto.

**Esoknya.**

Kantor Hokage tengah di gemparkan dengan kehadiran dua insan yang mestinya berada di perut Shinigami, namun nyatanya kini berdiri di hadapan Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage. Pelipis hiruzen mengkerut, wajah tuanya menampakkan raut lelah. Satu misteri menghampirinya ketika dua orang, yakni Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki menunjukkan diri mereka di hadapannya. Buka dalam bentuk arwah atau hantu, melainkan jasad yang hidup. Para ANBU bayangan Hokage pun bersiaga di sekitar Hiruzen, namun mereka tidak berani menyerang karena chakra kedua orang di depan mereka memang sama dengan sang Yondaime dan Istrinya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Minato?" Hiruzen memutuskan bertanya setelah suasana hening yang begitu lama.

"Ahaha, jadi sebenarnya aku melakukan modifikasi khusus pada** Shiki Fuin** yang ku gunakan sebagai perantara untuk menyegel Kyubi dengan **Hakke Fuin dan Shishou Fuin**. Jadi buka arwahku yang di makan oleh Shinigami, melainkan tujuh puluh lima persen dari chakraku. Jadi sebagai akibatnya aku mengalami pelemahan yang drastis, aku sudah memprediksi akibat dari jutsu ini, jadi aku meminta Gamabunta untuk melakukan Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu untuk membawaku dan Kushina ke Myobokuzan untuk memulihkan chakra kami" jelas Minato, membuat Hiruzen menganga. 'dia bahkan masih sempat memikirkan hal sejauh itu? Se-genius apa kau sebenarnya Minato?'batin Hiruzen.

"Tapi , kalian tertusuk cakar Kyubi, dan luka kalian sangat parah saat itu. Hampir mustahil untuk selamat, dan lagi jasad kalian ada di dekat Mito-chan saat itu. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran.

"Untuk jasad itu, aku masih sempat membuat **Chi-Bunshin no Jutsu** untuk menggantikan tubuh asli kami, untuk penyembuhan..."jelas Minato, memberi jeda dan melirik istrinya. "Aku melepas **Infuin** dan menggunakan **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu **untuk menyembuhkan kami" jelas Kushina, menambahkan keterangan yang diberi oleh Minato. Hiruzen yang mendengar penjelasan mereka kembali menghela nafas. Ini terlalu berat untuknya yang sudah tua. "Ano, bagaimana kondisi putri kami?" tanya Kushina. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Hiruzen kemudian menceritakan kehidupan yang di alami Mito selama 8 tahun belakangan, mulai dari Mito yang di usir dari panti asuhan, menjadi incaran warga, kesepian karena tidak mendapat teman, hingga pertemuannya dengan Naruto, putra dari Shikaku Nara.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menjada putramu" kata Hiruzen dengan nada sendu.

Minato menunduk mendengar cerita Hiruzen, namun ia tak bisa menyalakan siapa pun. Hiruzen tidak mungkin merawat Mito karena tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Hokage. Namun Minato menaruh rasa kecewa pada ewarga desa yang menyerang Mito. Tidakkah mereka melihat kemiripan antara dia dan Mito, harusnya mereka menganggap Mito sebagai pahlawan karena sudah menampung Kyubi yang dulu menyerang desa. Berbeda dengan Minato yang menunduk, Kushina terlihat berusaha menahan emosinya. Rambutnya melambai membentuk sembilan untai, menyerupai ekor Kyubi. Suasana kantor Hokage pun jadi agak mencekam, hingga seorang Anbu datang melapor.

"Lapor Sandaime-sama, Mito-chan kembali di kejar warga desa. Neko sedang berusaha membantunya." Kata Anbu bertopeng gagak itu, yang kemudian membeku melihat pria pirang yang berdiri di hadapan Sandaime. Pria pirang, atau Minato kemudian menoleh. "bawa aku ke tempat mereka" kata Minato dengan Nada dingin.

**Dengan Mito.**

Sementara itu, Mito saat ini sudah terpojok di gang kosong yang ternyata jalan buntu yang di halangi tembok tinggi. Ia tak dapat kemana-mana lagi, dan hanya menangis sedih bercampur marah. Ia tidak tahu apa salahnya pada warga desa, mengapa mereka begitu tega untuk menyerang anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa seperti dirinya.

"Hiks- hiks, ap-apa salahku pada kalian?"teriak Mito sambil menangis. Para warga terkekeh, lalu salah satu dari mereka menjawab. "Karena kau adalah jelmaan Kyubi bocah" katanya, lalu para warga bersiap menyerang Mito.

Saat sudah semakin dekat, salah satu warga mulai menyiapkan kunai. Ternyata ada shinobi di antara para warga. Ketika akan melempar kunai dan bersiap memukul Mito, tubuh mereka menjadi kaku dab tak dapat bergerak. Mito yang sudah menutup matanya selama beberapa detik pun perlahan membukanya saat ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Ia terkejut, melihat warga dan shinobi yang akan menyerangnya terdiam bagai patung. Namun ia menyadari, ada sebuah bayangan panjang di bawah mereka yang sumbernya berada di atas tembok tinggi itu.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu, **Sukses" kata seorang anak berambut hitam yang di kuncir kebelakang. Di samping anak itu, ada seorang Anbu yang menggunakan topeng kucing. Mereka adalah Naruto Nara dan Anbu Neko.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya sang Anbu dengan mata Merah menyala dan tiga tomoe yang berputar.

"K-kau Anbu Neko dan Pu-putra Shikaku Nara" kata salah satu warga dari kalangan shinobi.

"Hei lepaskan kami, kami hanya akan membunuh mons..""membunuh apa?" seorang warga yang coba mewakili warga lain terdiam mendengar suara berat di belakangnya. Naruto dan Anbu yang berada di atas tembok terkejut setengah mati melihat siapa yang datang. Saking terkejutnya, bayangan Naruto sampai terlepas dari para warga.

Para warga pun membalikkan badan mereka, dan menemukan sosok seorang berambut pirang yang memiliki mata biru safir yang memandang tajam ke arah mereka. Ia menggunakan setelan khas Jonin dengan jubah putih yang memiliki aksen api di bawahnya. Di Punggung jubahnya tertulis dengan jelas, 'Yondaime Hokage'.

"Yo-YONDAI-ME" Seorang warga tergagap melihat sosok yang harusnya sudah mati berdiri di hadapan mereka. Di samping Yondaime, atau Minato, Anbu bertopeng gagak juga terlihat menampakkan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang siap menyiksa para warga itu.

Minato kemudian berjalan membelah para warga dengan wajah datarnya, lalu berhenti di hadapan Mito dan menatapnya lembut. Naruto dan Anbu Neko kemudian turun dan berlutut di hadapan Minato. Neko, atau Shisui Uchiha pernah bertemu dengan Minato sekali sebelum penyerangan Kyubi, dan Shisui sangat yakin bahwa chakra pada tubuh Pria di hadapannya ini persis dengan milik Yondaime. Sementara Naruto juga cukup yakin, karena merasakan kemiripan chakra pada Mito dengan Minato, jadi ia tahun bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage.

Minato kemudian melirik dua orang itu, lalu tersenyum pada Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan putriku" kata Minato pada Naruto. Para warga terkejut, Mito terbelak. Naruto? Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengagguk. Minato kembali menatap mito dan berjongkok, memeluk Mito yang menangis, lebih ke terharu, namun ada raut marah pada wajahnya. Minato kemudian menggendong Mito, lalu kembali menatap warga.

"Siapa pun di antara kalian yang berani mengganggu putriku, akan merasakan akibatnya. Saat ini aku memaafkan kalian, tapi tidak ada lagi toleransi setelah ini" kata Minato dengan nada yang sangat tajam, cukup untuk membuat mereka semua meneguk ludahnya. Setelah itu, Minato kemudian menghilang dengan **Hiraishin.**

**TIME SKIP**

Konoha tengah gempar seminggu terakhir, di mulai dari kembalinya sang Yondaime, Mito yang selama ini disiksa warga yang ternyata adalah putri dari sang Hokage, hingga pada penerimaan generasi baru di akademi. Namun tentu saja, dua isu pertama menjadi yang paling hangat. Hanya dalam kurun seminggu, berita kembalinya Minato dari kematian tersebar ke penjuru desa, bahkan keluar desa.

Hal ini kemudian memicu di adakannya pertemuan antara Jonin, tetua desa, warga sipil dan Hokage yang saat ini tengar berlangsung di ruang rapat gedung Hokage. Minato telah menjelaskan kepada mereka semua tentang apa yang menimpa dirinya dan sang istri. Banyak yang kagum dengan Minato dan semakin respek padanya setelah cerita itu. Setelah rapat selesai, para peserta rapat mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Ah, kecuali lima orang selain Yondaime. Danzo, Shikaku, Jiraya yang kembali ke desa setelah berita Minato hidup lagi Hiruzen, dan Fugaku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau melakukan itu, Minato" kata Jiraya membuka percakapan.

"Bukankah itu menakjubkan, itu akan membuat reputasi Minato makin besar di dunia shinobi" timpal Danzo dengan nada datar. Jiraya, Fugaku, dan Shikaku menatap tajam Danzo, sementara Hiruzen hanya terkekeh. "Apa aku salah?" Tanya Danzo, dengan wajah dibuat sok bingung. Mereka ber empat, kecuali Hiruzen mengerutkan keningnya. Setahu mereka, Danzo merupakan seorang yang harus di waspadai, dengan sikap dingin dan datar yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Namun kini, apakah Danzo sedang melawak?

"Kau membuat mereka tegang Danzo, penampilanmu dengan mata kiri yang diperban membuatmu terlihat seperti penjahat. Aku pun masih heran kenapa kau memakai perban"kata Hiruzen agak terkekeh. Danzo dengan wajah datar kemudian melepas perban pada matanya, membuat mereka jadi agak menegang. Setelah perbannya terlepas, Danzo membuka mata dengan gaya Khas Uchiha membuat mereka terkejut. Namun, mata kiri Danzo ternyata hanya mata biasa seperti mata kanannya. Beberapa dari mereka pun terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hahaahaa, kalian lucu sekali" kata Danzo dengan tawa gelinya. Ia terus tertawa selama beberapa detik, hingga air matanya keluar. Setelah bisa menahan tawanya, ia kemudian memasang kembali perbannya. "aku sudah bilang padamu Saru, ini hanya style untuk membuatku terlihat sangar di usia tua" kata Danzo, lalu tersenyum. Hiruzen pun ikut tersenyum

Mereka kembali terkejut, namun ada rasa senang melihat shinobi yang di juluki _Yami no Shinobi _itu ternyata bisa jadi hangat juga. Minato pun tersenyum, kemudian melirik Shikaku. Shikaku yang sadar dengan lirikan Minato menatap ke arah si pirang. "Kau tidak belok setelah kembali dati kematian bukan?" kata Shikaku tiba-tiba, membuat Minato kembali terjungkal. Orang lain menatap aneh ke Shikaku. "apa? Ia menatapku intens, jadi aku hanya memastikan" kata Shikaku tanpa rasa bersalah. Minato pun berdiri, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, karena putra mu sudah mau menjadi teman Mito"kata Minato, membungkuk ke arah Shikaku. Shikaku pun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minato. "terima kasih kembali, karena putrimu juga menghangatkan suasana rumahku minggu lalu" balas Shikaku. Mereka semua pun tersenyum.

**Konoha Academy.**

Sementara itu, Konoha Academy tengah dilanda kesibukan. Penerimaan murid baru membuat para guru akademi menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Mereka pun segera menuju ke kelas yang mereka pegang setelah rapat dengan kepala sekolah. Iruka Umino, Chunin dengan luka gores di pipinya menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, sebelum masuk ke kelas yang ia pegang. Setelah masuk ke kelas, kelas yang tadinya riluh ribut kini menjadi diam. Iruka memandangi siswanya. Generasi masa depan konoha, dari klan-klan ternama. 'ini akan berat' bati Iruka, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah anak-anak, perkenalkan namaku Iruka Umino. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama berada di akademi. Untuk itu, kita akan melakukan perkenalan terlebih dahulu, dibulai dari yang paling depan."kata Iruka. Para murid baru itu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka satu per satu, mulai dari nama, hobi, dan cita-cita mereka. Perkenalan berlangsung cukup santai, hingga pada giliran Mito.

"Namaku Namikaze Mito, hobiku menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, cita-cita aku akan menjadi Homage wanita oertama dan yang terkuat" perkenalan Mito dengan semangat yang menggebu. "cih aku yang akan menjadi Hokage"kata seorang anak di sudut dekat jendela yang sebaris dengan Mito. "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke lah yang akan menjadi Hokage, bukan bocah berisik sepertimu, dasar Dobe" lanjut anak itu, atau Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-apa kau bilang Teme" kata Mito, menatap tajam Sang Uchiha.

"D-O-B-E" ejek Sasuke, memancing emosi Mito, Mito pun bersiap memukul Sasuke, namun sebelum itu.

_Bletak Bletak_

Kepala Mito dan Sasuke terkena jitakan kasih sayang dari Naruto yang berada di tengah mereka. Naruto yang sedari tadi menutup mata terlihat kesal karena tingkah berisik dua bocah itu. "Kalian mengganggu tidurku bodoh" kesal Naruto, membuat seisi kelas terjungka, termasuk Iruka.

"Baiklah, Mito, Sasuke hentikan perdebatan kalian, dan kau yang ditengah perkenalkan dirimu" kata Iruka melerai MitoSasu, dan menujuk Naruto 'kukira ia tadi mendengar teman-temannya sambil memejamkan mata, ternyata dia tertidur' batin Iruka Sweatdrop.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya. Iruka pun mengangguk, lalu Naruto menghela nafas. "Namaku Naruto Nara, hobi tidur, cita-cita mendapat waktu tidur yang tenang setiap harinya." Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto membuat seisi kelas terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

'Aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa dia nantinya' batin Iruka dalam keadaan terjungkalnya. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk dengan santai.

**Tbc**

_**Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan bahasanya. Kritik daan saran di terima.**_

_**Fakta Menarik untuk chapter ini.**_

_**Pertama Minato dan Kushina tidak mati saat penyegelan kyubi, Kushina hanya sekarat, dan Minato kehilangan 75% chakranya. Mereka memulihkan diri selama 5 tahun di myobokuzan, dan berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan kyubi di tubuh minato selama 3 tahun di sana.**_

_**Naruto merupakan adik kembar dari Shikamaru. Ia mungkin sangat malas, namun ia sangat mudah memahami konsep suatu jutsu dan menerapkannya hanya dalam sekali baca. Ia menerapkan itu oada jutsu Kagemanenya.**_

_**Shisui Uchiha merupakan pemimpin Anbu divisi Root (Tidak di detailkan dalam cerita)**_

_**Danzo tidak jahat, ia sadar akan ketidaklayakan dirinya mrnjadi Hokage setelah melihat pengorbanan Minato dan Kushina. Ia pun membantu Hiruzen mrnjalankan tugasnya sebagai Hokage, sembari menjalankan Anbu Root.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Nara**

**Summary: **Apa jadinya jika Naruto terlahir sebagai seorang Nara dan merupakan kembaran dari Shikamaru? Apa jadinya jika Naruto memiliki kecerdasan yang terlampau tinggi meski usianya masih muda? Apa jadinya jika Naruto memiliki kemalasan yang juga lebih parah dari anggota klan Nara lainnya? Semuanya ada di sini.

_**An adventure fanfiction**_

**Ranting: Teen**

**Warn: **_Not Uzumaki Naruto, Alive MinaKushi, Alternative Universe, Super-Genius Intellect Naru._

**NOTE: **Typo(s), Out of Chara, Original Chara, Some Original Jutsu.

**Chapter 2: Uchiha and Hyuga**

Sudah dua Minggu sejak penerimaan siswa baru di akademi ninja Konoha, kehidupan para siswa-siswi pun terlihat cukup menarik. Mereka masih bisa menikmati waktu mereka untuk bermain, belajar dan berlatih. Yap, Yondaime Hokage menerapkan sistem baru dalam pelaksanaan akademi Ninja, yang merupakan saran dari Fugaku dan Shikaku. Mereka berdua menilai bahwa shinobi lulusan akademi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, setelah generasi Itachi, jadi melembek. Belum pernah ada yang dinilai mumpuni. Generasi Itachi pun menjadi yang terakhir yang lulua di usia 6 tahun. Sisanya mereka lulus rata-rata di usia 11-12 tahun.

Maka dari itu, kurikulum baru di akademi di tingkatkan. Waktu belajar siswa selama proses di akademi hanya 10 persen, 60 persen praktek taijutsu dan jutsu ninja, dan 30 persen simulasi dunia shinobi, dimana mereka di tempatkan dalam kondisi yang biasanya di jalani seorang genin dan chunin. Hal ini untuk meningkatkan kualitas ninja konoha.

Kurikulum ini terbilang cukup ketat untuk pemula seperti para siswa baru akademi, namun mengingat mereka merupakan generasi berikutnya dari para calon pemimpin klan besar di Konoha, Minato pun menilai bahwa pembaharuan ini dapat memberi hasil yang bagus kedepannya. Ini dapat meningkatkan mental para calon pemimpin klan, baik dari klan Uchiha, Nara, Namikaze/Uzumaki, maupun klan lainnya.

Selama dua minggu pula, Naruto dan teman sekelasnya mulai mengakrabkan diri. Mereka terbilang cukup cepat beradaptasi, mengingat jumlah kelas yang cukup besar. Namun harus Iruka akui bahwa para murid baru ini jauh lebih baik dari apa yang ia ekspektasikan. Awalnya Iruka berekspektasi jika banyak dari murid baru tidak akan serius dalam membina ilmu. Namun ia terkejut melihat mereka ternyata amat serius. Hanya beberapa dari murid yang berasal dari kalangan sipil yang tidak begitu menonjol baik dalam praktik maupun teori. Sementara para murid dari klan besar menunjukkan kemampuan mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Iruka sedang melangsungkan simulasi di mana para murid akademi di bagi ke dalam tim berisi 3 orang, dan mereka akan bertarung menghadapi genin Konoha yang akan merebut gulungan yang harus mereka jaga. Iruka membagi tim secara acak, di mana tim pertama berisikan Naruto Nara, Hinata Hyuga, dan Choji Akimichi.

Tim pertama mampu dengan mudah melewati tes berkat kecerdasan Naruto. Mereka tetap berdiri sejajar, di mana Hinata dengan _Byakugannya_ melacak genin yang bersembunyi. Setelah menemukan para genin itu, Naruto kemudian menjebak mereka **Kagemane no Jutsunya **dan di akhiri dengan eksekusi dari Choji menggunakan **Bubun Baika no Jutsu.**

Iruka menilai tim pertama merupakan tim yang komplit. Hinata bertugas sebagai pelacak, Choji sebagai eksekutor, dan Naruto sebagai otak tim dan support yang bisa menjebak musuh drngna jutsu khas klannya. Jika di asah lebih jauh dan di bentuk menjadi tim genin sesungguhnya, Iruka yakin mereka dapat dengan mudah melampaui Ino-Shika-Cho yang sudah 15 generasi menjadi tim dengan kerja sama terbaik.

Setelah mencatat hal penting, Iruka kemudian mengacak tim kedua. Tim ini berisi Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Ino Yamanaka. Mereka pun menjalankan tugas yang sama dengan tim sebelumnya, namun mereka menuntaskannya dengan strategi yang berbeda dari tim sebelumnya.

Dalam tes tim kedua ini, Shino dan Sasuke melumpuhkan musuh yang sudah dilacak oleh serangga Shino, sedangkan Ino mengumpulkan Informasi dari musuh mereka. Iruka pun kembali memberi penilaian, di mana ia meyakini tim ini adalah tim yang cocok dalam menyusup dan mencuri informasi dari lawannya atau pihak musuh. Kemampuan melacak Shino tidak kalah dari Hinata, Ino pun bisa memanfaatkan jutsu Klannya untuk mencuri informasi, dan Sauske bisa berfungsi sebagai perancang strategi dan eksekutor jika di perlukan. Sasuke juga berpotensi mendapat informasi dari musuh drngan _Sharingannya_ jika sudah di bangkitkan.

Setelah memberi penilaian, Iruka kembali memanggil tim ke tiga. Kali ini Mito Namikaze, Sai Shimura, dan Shikamaru Nara. Tim ini tak begitu berbeda dengan tim pertama, di mana Sai bertugas memantau posisi musuh dari udara, lalu memberi kode pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian menggunakan **Kagemane no Jutsu **dan memanfaatkan bayangan dari burung tinta milik Sai untuk memperpanjang jangkauan bayangannya, dan Mito kemudian mengurung lawannya dengan jutsu **Doton: Tsuchi Kairo. **Iruka pun puas dengan hasil mereka.

Tim ini bisa dibilang cocok untuk misi pengintaian, dengan memanfaatkan Teknik dari Sai untuk pengintaian udara, di Shikamaru akan berperan untuk mengatur strategi jika mereka ketahuan, dan Mito sebagai Eksekutor atau Support dalam misi. Iruka pun memanggil tim ke empat, yang berisikan Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, dan Sora. Tim ini memanfaatkan dua sensor dalam melacak musuh mereka, **Kanchi no Jutsu** dari Sakura, dan penciuman milik Kiba dan Akamaru. Sora pun menjadi eksekutor bersama dengan Kiba dan Akamaru. Mereka selesai dengan baik, meskipun dengan waktu yang lebih lama dari tim sebelumnya. Setelah tim ke empat, Iruka melanjutkan simulasi dengan para murid dari kalangan sipil. Mereka pun cukup memuaskan.

Setelah simulasi selesai, Iruka menutup kelas dengan menyampaikan materi untuk hari esok, dan mempersilahkan para murid kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sebagian dari mereka pulang ke rumah mereka, dan ada sebagian yang menuju ke taman untuk bermain. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menuju ke Danau untuk melatih jutsunya.

Sasuke sendiri sedari tadi terlihat berbeda. Ia banyak menunduk, dan menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia juga terlihat kesal dengan beberapa siswa yang terlihat membahas sesuatu saat di kelas. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan Sasuke yang biasanya riang dan bertengkar dengan Mito pun memutuskan mengikuti sang Uchiha.

**Danau Naka**

Sesampainya di danau, Sasuke meluapkan kekesalannya. Ia melempar batu ke arah danau, berteriak di tengah sepinya sekitaran, dan mengeluarkan jutsu _Katon _khas klannya. Ia terlihat amat kesal, namun juga kelelahan. Ia berlutut, lalu memukuli rumput di pinggir sungai, dan kembali berteriak.

"Kau berisik, Teme" setelah teriakan terakhir Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bersuara. Ia yang berbaring di salah satu pohon kini melompat turun. "Apa masalahmu?" tanya sang Nara.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada danau. "Bukan urusanmu, kau tidak akan mengerti" balas Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku mendengar dari beberapa anak, jika ada isu bahwa Uchiha adalah dalang dibalik peristiwa lepasnya Kyubi 8 tahun lalu, biar ku tebak, itu yang mengganggu mu?" Pendapat Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto. Ia menatap tajam putra Shikaku itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Naruto" balas Sasuke marah. Naruto tersenyum tipis, asumsinya benar.

"Tak perlu pikirkan ucapan mereka, mereka hanya iri pada klanmu. Lagi pula mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, bukan?" kata Naruto. Sasuke terbungkam, agak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

Jika dipikir, ungkapan teman sekelasnya itu ada benarnya, atau malah benar sekali. Anak-anak itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat penyerangan. "Jika pun Uchiha yang melakukannya, hanya Madara yang bisa, dan dia sudah mengkhianati klan Uchiha dan Konoha artinya Uchiha sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam insiden Kyubi" kata Naruto. "ah salah, Uchiha pasti membantu Konoha saat penyerangan itu" lanjut Naruto, menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Sasuke bungkam atas ucapan Naruto. Ia tahu secerdas apa seorang Naruto Nara, dan Sasuke pun mengakui jika Naruto jauh berada di atasnya jika itu tentang teori ataupun pemikiran. Namun, si bungsu Uchiha tidak pernah menyangka, jika Naruto dapat berasumsi sejauh itu. Terlebih lagi Naruto lebih banyak tidur saat di akademi. Nara memang tidak bisa di pandang remeh soal kecerdasan.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke jadi lebih tenang. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di belakangnya. "Maaf soal yang tadi, dan terima kasih atas saranmu" mata Sasuke, sambil tersenyum. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka pun menikmati matahari terbenam sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**Esoknya.**

Setelah percakapannya dengan Naruto kemarin, Sasuke kembali menjadi Uchiha periang seperti biasanya. Dia kembali menjadi pengganggu bagi Mito, dan Naruto harus jadi penengah bahi kedua bocah yang paling berisik (saat bertengkar) di akademi itu. Sementara di sisi lain, Naruto datang ke akademi dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Jika biasanya ia menggunakan pakaian berupa baju kaos putih yang garis hijau di setiap lubangnya dengan jaket jaket tanpa lengat berwarna hitam serta celana hitam selutut, kini berganti dengan baju hijau gelap berlengan panjang, dan celana hitam panjang di atas mata kaki. Rambut yang biasanya di ikat nanas kini di ikat kuncir. Hal yang tidak berubah dari Naruto adalah wajah malas yang masih sama.

Keluar dari penampilan Naruto, kini kelas itu tengah di penuhi dengan berbagai kegiatan yang di lakukan para murid sembari menunggu kedatangan Iruka. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang membahas tentang buku taijutsu yang di bawa Hinata sebagai permintaan Sakura dan Ino yang ingin memperbaiki taijutsu mereka. Shino dan Kiba memperhatikan Sai yang melukis, Sora dan Sasuke yang mengganggu Mito, Duo Nara yang melanjutkan tidur, dan Choji yang sibuk makan keripik, dan kegiatan lainnya. Kegiatan mereka terhenti setelah Iruka masuk ke kelas. Choji pun membangunkan Naruto daan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini seperti yang sensei katakan kemarin, kita akan berlatih taijutsu. Jadi kita akan ke lapangan" kata Iruka, kemudian keluar kelas untuk memimpin muridnya menuju ke lapangan.

Sesampainya di lapangan, para murid kemudian duduk di rumput, sementara Iruka berdiri di hadapan mereka menjelaskan tentang latihan kali ini. Setelah memastikan semua murid paham, Iruka kemudian mengacak murid yang akan bertanding. Murid pertama adalah Kiba menghadapi Zura (Oc).

Kiba dapat mengalahkan Zura dengan waktu yang relatif cepat, mengingat Kiba sudah banyak berlatih bersama keluarganya tentang taijutsu khas klan Inuzuka. Pertarungan kedua adalah Sora vs Sausuke. Pertarungan ini berlangsung sengit. Baik Sora maupun Sasuke saling jual beli pukulan dan tendangan. Namun, taijutsu khas Klan Uchiha milik Sasuke lebih unggul dari taijutsu yang di gunakan Sora.

Pertarungan ketiga menjadi giliran Mito melawan Hinata. Di awal Mito berhasil mendominasi dengan taijutsu khas klan Uzumaki yang sulit di tebak. Namun Hinata terlihat cukup berpengalaman dalam taijutsu, sehingga ia mampu membaca taijutsu Mito di pertengahan hingga akhirnya menang dengan serangan _Shotei_ yang mengenai perut Mito. Setelah itu, giliran Choji melawan Shikamaru yang di menangkan Choji karena Shikamaru yang menolak bertanding melawan Choji. Iruka pun memakluminya, mengingat hubungan antara klan mereka.

Sakura melawan Ino menjadi pertandingan berikutnya. Mereka memiliki kemampuan yang sama kuat, namun Sakura berhasil menang karena Staminanya yang lebih besar. Sai melawan Shino kemudian dipanggil, namun Shino pun menolak karena ia beranggapan klan Aburame bertarung dengan Serangga, bukan Taijutsu. Iruka pun sweatdrop mendengarnya. Latihan pun tersu berlanjut, hingga di akhiri dengan Naruto yang juga menolak bertanding melawan Azura (Oc) dengan alasan mengantuk, padahal sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan pertarungan murid lain dan hanya tidur. Tapi Iruka pun tetap membiarkannya, karena di semester awal mereka hanya di fokuskan untuk satu keahlian utama. Setelah semua selesai Iruka pun mempersilahkan para murid untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**Time Skip**

Saat ini, Naruto keluarganya sedang makan malam bersama. Ada hal yang berbeda kali ini, di mana biasanya Yoshino sang ibu yang mengoceh terus menerus kini tergantikan olleh ocehan sang ayah, Shikaku. Shikaku terus mengoceh karena Rusa kesayangannya, Ururu, tidak ia temukan di hutan Nara. Hal itu membuat Shikaku menjadi cemas akan Rusa yang di berikan langsung oleh ayahnya itu.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, cepat selesaikan makan kalian, temani ayah mencari Ururu" kata Shikaku yang makan tergesa-gesa. Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat ayah mereka yang bertingkah over hanya karena rusa kesayangannya itu. Namun, mereka tetap mematuhi sang ayah dengan mempercepat makan mereka dan ikut ke hutan klan untuk mencari Ururu.

**Hutan Klan Nara.**

Naruto dan Shikamaru saat ini sedang mencari Ururu di pinggiran hutan klan Nara. Mereka tidak berani mencari terlalu dalam, mengingat hutan ini berhubungan langsung dengan hutan di luar desa. Hal ini juga membuat Naruto berasumsi bahwa Ururu mungkin tersesat ke luar desa. Ia pun sudah memberitahu ayahnya, sehingga sang ayah mencari Ururu lebih dalam.

Saat merasa sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat, Naruto di kejutkan oleh Shikamaru yang menariknya untuk berlari. Awalnya ia agak terkejut, namun melihat Hinata Hyuga yang di gendung di punggung oleh Ninja Kumogakure yang datang membawa surat aliannya membuat kantuknya seketika hilang. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengejar mereka.

"Ghh, kenapa mereka harus lewat sini sih" gumam Naruto yang masih di dengar Shikamaru.

"Diamlah, dan ikuti saja" kata Shikamaru. Naruto memutar matanya dan kemudian berkata. "lalu siapa yang akan melapor ke hokage, baka?" ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru terdiam. "Begini saja, kau pergi cari Tou-chan atau melapor ke hokage biar aku yang hadang mereka, tidak ada bantahan" kata Naruto dengan Serius, lalu memotong langkah Shikamaru, membuat si rambut Nanas berhenti. "ck dia itu seenaknya saja" gerutu Shikamaru, lalu berbalik untuk melakukan perintah Naruto.

**Dengan Naruto.**

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah hafal struktur hutan itu memutuskan untuk memotong jalur agar lebih cepat menghadang ninja Kumo yang menculik Hinata tadi. 'ada empat orang, mereka semua Jonin. Ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tapi aku harus memperlambat mereka.' Batin Naruto, memasang perangkap di berbagai sudut yang di perkirakan akan di lalui para Ninja Kumo untuk kabur. Naruto kemudian menuju ke tempat berikutnya dan memasang jebakan lain.

Tak lama berselang, para ninja Kumo itu semakin dekat dengan jebakannya. Mereka mungkin tidak menyadari, jika tempat itu sudah di pasangi jebakan. Hingga satu orang di antara mereka menginjak jebakan Naruto, dan tergelantung di pohon. "Renju (Oc)" teriak dua rekannya. Naruto kemudian melempat sebuah bola yang kemudian meledak seketika dan memancarkan cahaya yang terang yang menutupi pandangan mereka, lalu Naruto merapal sebauh Handseal.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu" **gumam Naruto mengarahkan bayangannya ke tempat para ninja Kumo itu.

Setelah cahaya hilang, nampaklah dua orang yang sudah terperangkap _Kagemane _milik Naruto dan satu orang yang tergelantung oleh tali di salah satu pohon. "Kena kalian" kata Naruto tersenyum, namun seketika senyumnya hilang saat ia tidak melihat Hinata. Jumlah mereka juga kurang satu.

"Kau yang kena Bocah" kata sebuah suara dari arah samping. Naruto pun menoleh dan menemukan seorang ninja Kumo lainnya yang sedang menggendong tubuh Hinata. Ninja itu kemudian meletakkan Hinata, dan mengambil sebuah kunai. Naruto menjadi dilema. Chakra nya tidak akan cukup jika melakukan _Kagemane _sambungan. Namun, jika ia melepas _Kagemanenya _akan ada dua orang yang bersiap menyerangnya.

Ninja Kuno itu kemudian mulai melesat ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto berjongkok dengan satu handseal. 'Tidak ada pilihan, aku harus menguras lebih banyak chakra lagi agar bisa selamat' batin Naruto bersiap melakukan _Kagemane_ sambungan dari yang sebelumnya. Ninja kumo itu pun semakin dekat, dan Naruto mulai menyiapkan _Kagemane _nya. Namun, belum sempat Naruto menggunakan _Kagemane_ nya, Ninja Kumo itu terhenti tiba-tiba beberapa meter di hadapan Naruto. Naruto terkejut, namun seketika tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang tak jauh darinya menggunakan _Kagemane_ pada Ninja kumo Itu. Di samping Shikamaru, Shikaku berdiri dengan wajah keras dan tatapan tajam ke arah Ninja kumo yang hampir menyerang Naruto itu.

"Kumo memang tidak bisa di percaya" kata Shikaku, lalu berjalan ke arah Ninja itu dan menghantam tengkuknya dengan sangat keras. Bayangan Shikamaru pun terlepas bersamaan dengan pingsannya Ninja Kumo itu, dan muncul pula lah para anggota Klan Hyuga yang di perintahkan mengejar penculik Hinata yang di pimpin oleh Hizashi Hyuga.

Para Hyuga itu kemudian memberes kan ninja Kumo lain, dan Hizashi membawa Hinata yang pingsan di gendongannya. Tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi dari kawasan tersebut. Hizashi kemudian membawa Hinata pulang, sementara anggota lain membawa para tahanan Kumo itu ke kantor Interogasi.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Shikaku kemudian menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Lain kali, jangan berurusan dengan Shinobi sebelum kalian benar-benar siap, aku tahu kau cerdas Naruto. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan satu putraku karena kecerbohannya" saran Shikaku, lalu berjalan dan mengusap ke pala Naruto dan Shikamaru. Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali ke Rumah dan menemukan Ururu tengah berada di halaman depan mereka. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung terjungkal dan tidur seketika. Sedangkan Shikaku langsung lega dan pergi memeluk Ururu.

**TBC.**

**Yo yo wassap bro. Kembali lagi di ff Naruto Nara. Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan yang sudah reader berikan. Meski reviewnya masih sedikit, author senang karena banyak yang mendukung ide cerita ini. Selain itu, author juga meminta maaf atas kesalahan penulisan di chapter lalu maupun chapter ini**

**Dan ada satu hal lagi, mengenai wajah Naruto. Disini Naruto kembar dengan Shikamaru, jadi wajah mereka sama. Perbedaannya hanya pada tahi lalat yabg ada di bibir bawah bagian sudut kiri yang ada pada Naruto, sementara Shika tidak punya.**

**Mungkin itu dulu yang bisa author sampaika. Sekali lagi terma kasih atas dukungannya.**

**SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Nara**

**Summary: **Apa jadinya jika Naruto terlahir sebagai seorang Nara dan merupakan kembaran dari Shikamaru? Apa jadinya jika Naruto memiliki kecerdasan yang terlampau tinggi meski usianya masih muda? Apa jadinya jika Naruto memiliki kemalasan yang juga lebih parah dari anggota klan Nara lainnya? Semuanya ada di sini.

_**An adventure fanfiction**_

**Ranting: Teen**

**Warn: **_Not Uzumaki Naruto, Alive MinaKushi, Alternative Universe, Super-Genius Intellect Naru._

**NOTE: **Typo(s), Out of Chara, Original Chara, Some Original Jutsu.

**Chapter 3: Genin Examination and Genin Team.**

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak Naruto dan kawan-kawan masuk ke akademi, perkembangaan yang mereka dapatkan pun sudah semakin terlihat. Efek dari perubahan kurikulum bisa di bilang memberi keuntungan besar pasa generasi kali ini. Mereka mendapat lebih banyak pengalaman menghadapi situasi-situasi tertentu yang berpotensi mereka alami dalam kehidupan mereka setelah menjadi Ninja.

Selain itu, kerja sama antar seluruh murid pun begitu kuat. Pengacakan tim dalam latihan, simulasi maupun materi secara ber kelompok memberi kesempatan bagi setiap murid saling mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain. Dan hal ini membuat kerja sama mereka menjadi sangat baik. Iruka pun harus mengakui, jika saat ini penilaiannya pada muridnya hampir merata, kecuali untuk Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Shino untuk intelegensi.

Iruka harus mengakui, bahwa Intelegensi Naruto jauh di atas tiga murid murid yang di nilai paling cerdas. Naruto setara seorang Jonin untuk kecerdasan, sementara untuk Sasuke, Shikamaru, maupun Shino beradaa pada tahapan Chunin. Sisanya memiliki kecerdasan yang berada di tingkat rata-rata. Untuk kemampuan mereka bisa dibilang merata. Hanya Mito dan Sasuke yang sedikit lebih dominan, mengingat orang tua mereka memberi pelatihan lebih. Namun Iruka juga memasukkan nama Naruto kedalam daftar murid spesial, karena Iruka tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto hanya tidak mau menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Namun, dil luar itu semua, Iruka harus mengakui bahwa generasi ini menjadi generasi yang paling siap untuk menghadapi dunia ninja setelah lulusnya Itachi sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun tidak dalam kondisi perang, namun suasana panas mulai terasa antara Konoha dan Kumogakure setelah peristiwa upaya penculikan Hinata. Namun, belum ada tindakan yang memicu perang dari kedua pihak.

Konoha pun menyiapkan banyak hal selama tiga tahun ini. Selain memperkuat pertahanan, pemberdayaan klan, dan pemaksimalan warga sipil yang memiliki bakat menjadi ninja, Konoha juga meninkatkan tingkat persenjataan, inovasi perlengkapan maupun upaya kerjasama dengan desa kecil maupun desa besar. Contohnya, Konoha berhasil memperbaiki hubungan dengan Sunagakure. Selain itu, Konoha juga tengah mempersiapkan Ujian Chunin yang akan dilaksanakan lima bulan lagi, juga kelulusan angkatan Mito yang akan di laksanakan seminggu lagi.

**Skip Time**

Akademi Ninja Konoha sedang dalam keadaan sibuk-sibuknya. Hari ini menjadi hari yang paling di tunggu oleh para murid angkatan Mito dkk, karena hari ini merupakan hari tes untuk menunjukkan kelayakan mereka menjadi Ninja. Tes Genin ini terdiri dari tiga sesi, yang pertama adalah ujian tertulis untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kecerdasan dan kemampuan analisa para murid akademi. Tes kedua adalah praktikum taijutsu, dimana mereka akan menghadapi genin-genin pilihan yang lulus sebelum mereka. Dan tes yang ketiga adalah praktikum ninjutsu yang terdiri dari _Shurikenjutsu, Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi _dan _Ninjutsu _elemental atau _Hidden_ yang di kuasai para Murid.

Tes pertama berdurasi selama 90 menit, dimana para siswa harus menyelesaikan 100 soal yang sudah di siapkan pihak akademi. Untuk tes taijutsu, para siswa harus bisa bertahan selama dua menit melawan genin pilihan, dimana jumlah siswa yang mengikuti ujian kali ini sebanyak 21 siswa, yang artinya 42 menit tersedia untuk tes ini. Sementara untuk tes ninjutsu, mereka tidak di beri interval waktu.

Saat ini, para murid sedang mengikuti ujian pertama di salah satu ruang kelas. Dari 21 siswa, ada beberapa yang terlihat tidak kesulitan, seperti Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai maupun Shino. Sedangkan yang lain terlihat agak sulit mengerjakan soal yang di berikan. Setelah 90 menit berlalu, semua siswa di minta mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka. Berdasarkan penilaian, Naruto mendapat nilai 100, Shikamaru 97 Sasuke dan Shino 95, Mito 93 dan Sai 90. Sisanya berada di kisaran 78-89.

Mereka kemudian di arahkan ke lapangan untuk tes taijutsu. Tes ini terbilang cukup berat, namun latihan mereka selama ini bisa di bilang cukup untuk menghadapi tes ini. Para siswa pun melewatinya dengan baik. Sasuke mendapat Nilai 96 untuk tes ini, Mito 95, Hinata dan Naruto 94, serta ShikaChoKiba mendapat 91. Yang lain berkisar antara 82-90.

Memasuki tes terakhir, para murid dari kalangan sipil mendapat kesempatan unjuk gigi lebih awal. Hasilnya pun tidak mengecewakan. Setelah semua ninja sipil selesai, Iruka mulai memanggil murid dari klan besar. Sora menjadi yang pertama, dimana ia menancapkan 4/5 shuriken dan 7/10 kunai, berhasil membuat 2 Bunshin, melakukan Henge menajdi Iruka, dan kawarimi. Ia pun menggunakan jutsu **Futon: Toppa **sebagai jutsu terkuatnya.

Setelah sora, Sakura menjadi murid kedua. Ia menancapkan 5/5 shuriken dan 9/10 kunai, berhasil membuat 2 Bunshin, melakukan Henge menajdi Iruka, dan kawarimi. Ia pun menggunakan jutsu **Doton: Doryuheki **sebagai jutsu terkuatnya.

Setelah Sakura, giliran Kiba yang di panggil. Ia menancapkan 4/5 shuriken dan 6/10 kunai, berhasil membuat 2 Bunshin, melakukan Henge menajdi Iruka, dan kawarimi. Ia pun menggunakan jutsu **Tsuga **sebagai jutsu terkuatnya.

Shino melakukan tes dengan melewati Shurikenjutsu. Ia melalkukan **Mushibunshin, **melakukan Henge menjadi Shibi Aburame, dan Kawarimi. Ia menggunakan jutsu **Mushidama** sebagai jutsu terkuatnya. Selepas Shino giliran Sai yang melakukan tes. Ia menancapkan 5/5 shuriken dan 7/10 kunai, berhasil membuat 2 Bunshin, melakukan Henge menajdi Danzo, dan kawarimi. Ia pun menggunakan jutsu **Choju Giga **sebagai jutsu terkuatnya.

Choji menjadi peserta selanjutnya dimana Ia menancapkan 3/5 shuriken dan 9/10 kunai, berhasil membuat 2 Bunshin, melakukan Henge menajdi Shikamaru, dan kawarimi. Ia pun menggunakan jutsu **Baika no Jutsu **sebagai jutsu terkuatnya. Setelah Choji, giliraan Ino. Ia menancapkan 4/5 shuriken dan 8/10 kunai, berhasil membuat 2 Bunshin, melakukan Henge menajdi Mito, dan kawarimi. Ia pun menggunakan jutsu **Shintesin no Jutsu **sebagai jutsu terkuatnya.

Hinata kemudian menjalankan tesnya dengan menancapkan 5/5 shuriken daan 10/10 kunai. Membuat dua bunshin, henge menjadi Hizashi, dan Kawarimi serta mengakhiri tesnya dengan **Hakesho Kaiten. **Setelah itu giliran Sasuke yang juga melakukan tesnya seperti Hinata, hanya saja ia melakukan Henge menjadi Itachi yang menggunakan pakaian Anbu, dan Jutsu yang dia gunakan adalan **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.**

Selepas Sasuke, giliran Shikamaru yang menjalankan tesnya. Ia menancapkan 4/5 Shuriken dan 7/10 Kunai, Membuat 2 Bunnshin, Henge menjadi Shikaku dan melakukan Kawarimi. Ia menggunakan **Kagemane no Jutsu** untuk menyelesaikan tesnya. Setelah Shikamaru, Giliran Naruto yang maju. Dengan malas malasan, ia melempar kunai dan shiurikennya. Namun hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Ia berhasil menancapkan 4/5 shuriken dan 9/10 kunai. Membuat dua Bunshin, Henge menjadi Shisui (Naruto melihat Shisui wajah Shisui setelah penyelamatan Mito di ch 1) dan melakukan Kawarimi. Yang menarik adalah Jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan. Ia tidak menggunakan _**Kagemane **_seperti Nara pada Umumnya melainkan **Suiton: Suijinheki** dengan menyemburkan air yang kemudian membentuk perisai.

Setelah Naruto, akhirnya giliran Mito yang melakukan Tesnya. Ia menancapkan 5/5 shuriken, namun hanya 8/10 kunai. Melakukan **Kagebunshin **sebanyak lima duplikat, henge menjadi Kushina, dan kawarimi. Tes Mito di akhiri dengan punggunggnya yang mengeluarkan sembilan rantai chakra yang bersinar orange sambil bergumam **Kongo Fusa.**

Setelah itu, para juri mulai memberi Nilai pada peserta. Sasuke mendapat nilai 100 bersama Hinata, Mito mendapat 98, Sakura dengan nilai 95, dan Naruto dengan Nilai 93. Sisanya para pewaris klan memiliki nilai di rentang 89-92, sementara dari shinobi sipil pada rentang 82-90. Setelah tes berakhir, para murid di persilahkan pulang tanpa mengetahui nilai mereka.

**Ruang Rapat Hokage.**

Setelah tes genin usai, para juri memberi hasilnya pada Hokage dan Hokage kemudian mengadakan rapat bersama tetua desa, pimpinan klan, dan wakil dari ninja sipil serta akademi untuk menentukan pembagian tim genin. Minato dan para pihak terlihat cukup serius membaca hasil ujian para murid.

"Kita bisa meluluskan semuanya. Mereka sangat memuaskan, dan perkembangan mereka juga sangat bagus."kata Iruka, sebagai perwakilan akademi. Semua mengagguk setuju. "lalu bagaimana dengan pembagian tim? Kurasa tahun ini perbedaan mereka tidka begitu mencolok, tidak ada yang dominan maupun tertinggal"tanya Danzo.

Shikaku kemudian berdiri untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya, "dari apa yang ku lihat, sebagian murid akademi memiliki kemampuan sensor dan analisa yang bagus, kemampuan bertarung dan supporting mereka juga cukup bagus, kita bisa mengisi tiga peran dalam satu tim, sensorik, analisator, dan eksekutor dalam satu tim"jelas Shikaku yang di angguki oleh yang lain. Shikaku kemudian melanjutkan, "aku punya satu formasi yang bisa menjadi kombinasi yang kuat di masa yang akan datang. Naruto memiliki kemampuan sensorik dan analisis yang sama baiknya, ia bisa dengan cepat menganalisis situasi namun tidak bisa memfungsikan sensornya di waktu bersamaan, pengalamannya masih lemah. Maka dari itu sensor dari byakugan akan sangat tepat dalam hal ini. Hinata akan menjadu rekan yang pas untuk Naruto"kata Shikaku lalu berhenti. "lalu bagaimana drngan eksekutor di tim mereka?"tanya Choza. Shikaku kemudian menatap Choza dengan serius, "Aku ingin menempatkan Choji di tim ini dan Merombak ulang InoShikaCho"jelas Shikaku. Banyak pihak terkejut dengan penuturan komandan Jonin itu, termasuk Minato dan Inoichi Choza. Namun mereka masih menunggu lanjutaan dari Shikaku

"InoShikaCho mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi momok bagi ninja lawa, sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan shinobi yang menghadapi formasi itu, otomatis kerjasama tersebut sudah cukup di kenal. Jika Konoha tidak melakukan perombakan, maka formasi itu akan mudah di tebak dan tidak lagi berbahaya"jelas Shikaku. Mereka semua terkejut dengan pemikiran Shikaku, namun Choza tersenyum. "Aku setuju, formasi ini sudah terlalu tua. Meski begitu Nara dan Akimichi masih ada dalam tim itu, bisa kau jelaskan?"tanya Choza guna meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Shikaku tersenyum tipis. "Pertama, Naruto dan Choji punya pola tersendiri. Naruto memahami dan mengetahui cara untuk menempatkan Choji dengan baik. Aku sudah mengawasi cara mereka berkomunikasi selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Kedua Choji tahu sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto, selain Shikamaru dan aku tentu saja, dan lagi Jutsu Naruto dapst bersinergi dengan Jutsu Choji begitupun Choji dan Hinata ataupun Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain"jelas Shikaku. Iruka kemudian mengingat kembali mengenai ketiga muridnya itu, lalu teringat dengna beberapa simulai yang sudah di jalani ketiganya dalam satu tim yang sama. Mereka lalu menjadi yang teratas. "aku setuju dengan Shikaku-san, Mereka bertiga memang menjadi yang terdepan saat di pasangkan"kata Iruka mendukung Shikaku. Choza dan Inoichi pun setuju, lalu Minato dan yang lain ikut mengangguk. "lalu, siapa yang akan menajdi pembimbing mereka?" tanya Koharu, salah satu tetua desa.

"Nara, Akimichi, dan Hyuga. Dari komposisinya Hyuga dan Akimichi mengadalkan Taijutsu, dan dilihat dari kemampuan Naruto, dia merupakan petarung jarak menrngaah ke jauh namun juga bisa ke jarak dekat. Dalam hal ini, aku merekomendasikan Shisui Uchiha dari Root sebagai pembimbing mereka, Shisui bisa bertarung dari segala Jarak, dan kurasa akan cocok dengan mereka" kata Danzo. Shikau mengagguk menyetujui, begitupun yang lainnya. Mereka pun akhirnya mrnyetujui pembentukan tim itu.

"Baiklah aku juga ingin merekomendasikan tim, Mito Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sai. Mito dan Sasuke sudah sangat dekat sejak di akademi, dan mereka juga memiliki kerja sama yang bagus. Sai bisa menjadi penyokong yang tepat untuk mereka dari udara dengan kemampuannya" kali ini Giliran Fugaku yang merekomendasikan tim, "Hatake Kakashi sebagai Jonin Pembimbing. Ia memiliki Sharingan yang cocok untuk melatih Sasuke dan Menahan Kyubi dalam tubuh Mito. Selain itu, Kakashi juga cukup mengenal Sai karena pernah bergabung drngna Root milik Danzo"lanjut Fugaku. Yang lain kemudian menyetuji.

"Baiklah, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, dan Sakura Haruno menjadi rekomendasiku. Sakura memiliki kemampuan _Ninjutsu Medis _dan Doton yang bagus untuk pertahanan, di dukung Kecerdasan Shikamaru dan Sensorik Inuzuka" kata Choza Akimichi, dan lagi tim itu di setujui oleh yang lain. "lalu siapa pembimbing mereka?"tanya Inoichi. Shikaku kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "aku rekomendasikan Asuma Sarutobi, dia bisa menjadi pembimbing yang tepat untuk mereka." Yang kemudian di setujui peserta rapat.

"Lalu Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, dan Sora bisa berada dalam tim yang sama" kata Inoichi. "Shino sebagai sensorik, Sora sebagai pelumpuh, dan Ino sebagai pengumpul Informasi, pilihan yang cukup bagus"kata Minato saat melihat statistik ketiganya. "Sarutobi Kizuna (Oc) akan jadi pembimbing mereka, bagaimana?"tanya Minato pada yang lain. Dan yang lain pun mengagguk.

Dan dengna itu, generasi baru genin Konoha pun telah melahirkan tim genin baru yang susunannya telah di berikan padaa Iruka untuk selanjutnya di umumkan pada mereka.

**Skip Time.**

Saat ini, para genin yang sudah melaksanakan tes mereka kembali di kumpulkan di akademi untuk pengumuman kelulusan dan pembagian tim mereka. Mereka saat ini berada di kelas yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk belajar teori, menunggu Iruka yang akan segera mengumumkan kelulusan mereka. Setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00, Iruka akhirnya membuka pintu kelas dimana para murid sudah duduk tenang. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun di bangunkan oleh Mito dan Choji.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pertama aku mengucapkan selamat pada kalian semua karena berhasi lulus dengan baik dan resmi menjadi Genin hari ini. Aku bangga pada kalian semua" kata Iruka yang di balas senyuman oleh para muridnya. Tidak ada sorakan, karena mereka subenarnya sudah tahu hasilnya. Iruka pun memanggil satu per satu murid untuk mengambil Hitai-ate mereka, tanda bahwa mereka kini sudah menjadi Genin.

"Selanjutnya aku akan membacakan susunan tim dan pembimbing untuk kalian, tim 1...

Tim 7 beranggota Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Namikaze, dan Sai dengan pembimbing Hatake Kakashi. Tim 8 berisi Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Sakura Haruno dengan pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi. Tim 9 masih aktif dari tahun lalu, jadi kita langsung ke tim 10 yang beranggotakan Naruto Nara, Hinata Hyuga, dan Akimichi Choji, dengan pembimbing Shisui Uchiha, dan Tim 11 beranggotakan Shino Aburame, Sora, dan Ino Yamanaka, dengan Pembimbing Kizuna Sarutobi" lanjut Iruka.

Jujur, Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan Lepasnya Ino-Shika-Cho pada generasi kali ini. Begitupun Shikamaru. Namun mereka tidak mau ambil pusing soal tim ini. Toh, ini bisa jadi Inovasi baru untuk me refresh kerjasama anggota klan Nara, Akimichi maupun Yamanaka dengan klan Lainnya. Namun satu hal yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto adaalah Jonin pembimbingnya.

Shisui Uchiha, yang setahu Naruto saat ini menjabat sebagai kapten anbu khusus Root yang bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan Danzo dan pengawasan Sandaime Hokage. Sungguh? Maksudnya, apa Konoha yakin melepas seorang Anbu sekelas Shisui untuk menjadi Jonin pembimbing? Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto kembali mengantuk.

"Jonin pembimbing kalian akan segera datang, jadi tunggulah di sini" kata Iruka, lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah itu, satu-per-satu Jonin datang menjemput timnya, di mulai dati Kakashi yang ketahuan oleh Sasuke dengan Shharingannya menyamar di papan tulis, Kizuna yang datang bersama Asuma, daan Shisui Uchiha yang datang dengan Sunshin dan meminta timnya menemuinya di lapangan akademi. NaruHinaCho pun keluar kelas dan menuju ke lapangan akademi.

"Yo kalian, bagaimana kabar kalian?"tanua Shisui yang duduk di salah satu ayunan setelah muridnya duduk di rumput depannya. "Baik, Taicho/Sensei" balas ketiganya, dengan nada malas dari Naruto. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah lulus?" tanya Shisui, lagi.

"Aku bangga bisa lulus, dan aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk desa"jawab Choji dan diangguki oleh Hinata serta mendapat respon, "Menyusakan" dari Naruto yang sukses membuat Shisui dan Dua rekannya _sweardrop_. Namun, Shisui kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melakukan perkenalan secara Formal, caranya seperti ini. Ehm. Namaku Shisui Uchiha, hal yang aku sukai adalah keluargaku, hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah penghianatan, hobiku berlatih dan cita-citaku menjadi seorang Hokage"kata Shisui, memperkenalkan dirinya. Choji menatap kagum Shisui, Hinata tersenyun lembut, dan Naruto menguap yang disertai jitakan dari Hinata dambil berkata "tidak sopan".

Shisui tersenyum melihat itu, laku melirik Choji. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari kau"kaat Shisui menunjuk Choji. "Namaku Choji Akimichi, hal yang kusukai adalah keripik kentang, aku tidak suka orang yang memakan keripik kentang terakhirku, hobiku makan, dan cita-citaku menjadi orang yang beguna bagi manusia lain dan melindungi desaku tercinta serta sahabat-sahabatku"kata Choji memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa melepas senyuman. Shisui tersenyum dan mengagguk, lalu menunjuk Hinata sambil berkata "Selanjutnya kau."

"Aku Hinata Hyuga, hal yang ku sukai menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman dan kelaurgaku, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah arogansi, hobiku berlatih dengan adikku, dan cita-cita ku menjadi kunoichi yang kuat dan dapat melindungi desa"kata Hinata, dengan penih tekad pada saat mengucapkan cita-citanya. Choji dan Shisui tersenyum, dan Naruto juga menujukkan senyum tipis mendengarnya. Semenjak peristiwa penculikannya, Hinata memiliki tekad untuk menjadi kunoichi yang kuat.

"Terakhir kau"kata Shisui menunjuk Naruto. "Hoaaaamzz, Naruto. Namaku Naruto Nara, aku suka ketenangan dan kedamaian, aku tidak suka hal yang menaggaggu tidurku, hobiku tidur dan cita-cita mendapat ketenangan abadi agar aku dapat tidur sepuasnya"kata Naruto sambil menguap di awal. Chojj dan Shisui _sweatdrop_, dan Hinata langsung menghadiahi Naruto jitakan. Setelah lepas dari sweatdropnya, Shisui kemudian berkata "baiklah, untuk hari ini kurasa cukup, besok kita akan mengadakan tes survival. Datang lah ke training Ground 56 jam 8 pagi, aku akan menjelaskan tesnya pada kalian besok, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Sampai Jumpa"kata Shisui. Muridnya mengagguk, lalu berdiri dan membungkuk pada Shisui lalu pulang. Setelah muridnya pualng, barulah Shisui ber_Sunshin_ entah kemana.

**Tbc**

**Fakta untuk chapter ini.**

**Tim genin di acak, tidak ada yang di adaptasi dari tim cannon.**

**Klan Uchiha tetap hidup, tanpa ada pembantaian maupun niat kudeta.**

**Kizuna Sarutobi merupaka original chara di cerita ini. Ia merupakan ayah Konohamaru dan kakak dari Asuma. Penampilannya mirip Hiruzen saat masih muda, dengan pakain khas Jonin Konoha.**

**Formasi Ino-Shika-Cho tergusur oleh dua Formasi baru yang akan dominan, Naru-Hina-Cho dan Mito-Sasu-Sai (Spoiler dikit)**

**Sekiandari saya, maaf untuk Typonya dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter beritnya...**

**...**


End file.
